Pretty Little Hunger Games
by cheerupbuttercup
Summary: A PLL x The Hunger Games crossover. In a game of life and death which Liar will be the Victor? Who will work together or be against each other from Day 1? Only one can survive the Capitols most horrific game. I know who it will be, do you want to find out? This story is about drama/friendship/romance/tragedy. All ships will interact during the story!
1. The Tribute list

**Spoiler warning. This is the tribute list.**

District 1 (Luxury)

Spencer Hastings

Ian Thomas

District 2 (Masonry)

Maya St. Germain

Nathan Stalker

District 3 (Technology)

Mona Vanderwaal

Caleb Rivers

District 4 (Fishing)

Emily Fields

Ben Johnson

District 5 (Power)

Lara Young

Mitchell Dare

District 6 (Transportation)

Maggie Gleeson

Chris Topher

District 7 (Lumber)

Jenna Marshall

Karl Kim

District 8 (Textiles)

Aria Montgomery

Sean Akard

District 9 (Grain)

Hanna Marin

Noel Kahn

District 10 (Livestock)

Rachel Owens

David Xen

District 11 (Agriculture)

Paige McCullers

Toby Cavanaugh

District 12 (Mining)

Ingrid Queen

Henry Daniel


	2. The Reaping

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, obviously. If I owned both The Hunger Games and Pretty Little Liars I would be out there trying to make this crossover happen ;)**

A/N: This is my second attempt at writing fanfiction. I'm not the best writer and I may abandon this story if I lose motivation. Also because this is The Hunger Games characters from Pretty Little Liars will die. I'm sorry. For the purpose of this story the sequels of THG never happened. I'm sorry if I get some things wrong too, I've only read the books/seen the movie once. I'm using the clock arena from Catching Fire, it's awesome.

The Reaping

It's the day of the Reaping. Spencer Hastings is lying in her twin size bed wide awake watching the sun rise through her window; it was going by way too fast. Spencer wished for time to stop, to savour this moment before attending the horror show being projected to the Capitol in the town square.

"It's not as though I'm going to be chosen" Spencer thought "My name is only entered the minimum requirement…but my friends…" most of her friends in District 1weren't as wealthy and their name was entered many more times.

Just as Spencer rolled over she gasped and prepared to scream at the figure standing above her bed.

"Woah, Spence, it's just me" Melissa, Spencer's sister, hushed moving slowly to sit on Spencer's bed with her hands held up.

"What are you doing?" Spencer spat. She and Melissa hardly got along, sure they are family but they were always very different from each other. Melissa liked to taunt the children with their names in the ballot more times than Spencer would like to think about.

Their family was wealthy, living in District 1 their parents serviced the Capitol with luxury needs. The Senator loved dealing with the Hastings because their parents would give him a huge discount.

"I'm just coming to say good luck for today, not that you need it. I'm 19 now, I can't hold your hand through the process" Melissa replied coolly. Time skipped a beat and Spencer truly hated her sister in that moment. Since when did Melissa support Spencer? Especially on the day of the Reaping.

"Uh, thanks" Spencer didn't want to start a fight right now even though it made her livid.

"I have to get ready" she climbed out of bed and Melissa watched her pad across the cold stone floor to their shared dresser. As Spencer sifted through her dresses she heard Melissa leave, she let out a sigh of relief, picking up a baby pink lace dress that was not really her style but it would please her parents. Hopefully.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAA

Being part of District 8 had its perks. Aria had the perfect outfit to wear to the Reaping. She scrunched up her nose at that thought; nothing about the Reaping was perfect. It was layers upon layers of black and green and different fabrics made into a skirt and pendulum top.

"You look great" Aria's mum Ella walked up and kissed the top of her head. It wasn't a cheerful exchange, just a fact on the worst day of the year.

"How's Mike?" Aria lowered her voice. Her little brother hadn't slept properly in weeks. If Mike was chosen Aria would volunteer in an instant, but that's not how it works. The Games requires one boy and one girl from each district to compete, ladies first of course.

"He's coping in his own way, like we all are" Ella ducked her head and told herself not to fall apart; she should never have let her children take the bounty for extra entries into the Games. Aria just stood in silence watching her mother, willing her to tell her everything was going to be alright. It didn't happen, because no, everything was not going to be okay.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAA

Emily Fields could feel her long cobalt blue dress flutter in the breeze as herself, mother and father walked to the District 4 town square. She wasn't very comfortable in this attire; Emily preferred wearing her bathers with loose shorts and a tank top. Swimming was Emily's way to relax and living in the Fishing District meant she had easy access to her favourite past time. Emily's father gripped her shoulders.

"You'll be ok, Emmy" he tried to reassure her. Emily gave him a tight lipped smile. She loved her father but she had started to believe she had the worst luck, some sort of punishment for not being _normal. _She didn't dare tell her parents her feelings though.

The Fields' family reached the square and were forced to separate. Emily was pushed into a line to have her finger pricked with a needle and her blood scanned into the system used to verify every participant. Emily didn't flinch when the needle struck her finger, after years of this routine she was used to it.

"How sick is that?" Emily grimly thought.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAA

Hanna Marin sighed as the lines started to form around her. She had no patience for waiting around, no matter what the occasion. She picked a small piece of fluff off of her bright yellow strapless floral dress. Hanna was nervous but knew the odds were in her favour, there were hundreds of girls eligible all around her. She was positive she would not be District 11's female tribute. Hanna rolled her eyes and searched the crowd for her mum. She spotted Ashley's bright auburn hair in an instant; they exchanged weary smiles and waved. Hanna gave her mum a wink and showed her that she had crossed her fingers, a sign of luck.

Suddenly a man was talking over the loud speaker. Hanna didn't even bother to listen, she had heard this too many times. They showed the entire town square the history of the games and introduced the tributes mentors. Hanna didn't care, sure she felt sorry for whoever was chosen but weren't the games supposed to end after there were two victors last year? The Games were flawed. Somewhere deep down Hanna knew that meant this year the tributes would pay for Katniss and Peeta's mistake.

"May the odds be ever in your favour" the man with the Capitol accent said "ladies first" he spun the barrel and pulled out a name. Hanna had started watching a flock of birds that passed overhead, jealous of their freedom.

The announcer cleared his throat "District 11's female tribute is-"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAA

Alison DiLaurentis watched the spectacle on her television in the Capitol, delighted there would be another games after last year's disaster. The viewing started with District 1, the Capitols favourite.

"Spencer Hastings!" The camera focused on a tall slim girl with brunette hair.

"Hastings…" Alison thought "I know that name".

It suddenly dawned on her; Spencer's parents were very generous with their luxury goods to Alison's family. The Hastings family is wealthy and no bounty would have been taken out in their daughter's name. Alison thought this was great! Someone she knew in the games, things just got interesting.

"Ian Thomas!" a boy that looked 18 walked out of the crowd with a cocky look on his face. Alison thought he was hot but the screen changed to District 2.

District 2 was always interesting to watch. Most of the children are trained for the Games and are taught to team up to take out the competition.

"Maya St. Germain" was called. Alison wasn't expecting a District 2 competitor to be so petite. It wasn't that she was young; she was most likely 16 or 17 years old.

After getting over her initial shock Alison noticed that although Maya is small you can see she is made of muscle. Alison smirked; if the tributes costumes were designed right then Maya could hide her strength and not be seen as a threat early on. After all not every child in District 2 is trained for this.

"Nathan Stalker" was called to be the male tribute for District 2. Unlike Maya this guy was huge! He would have to watch his back from the very beginning.

District 3 was a sad sight. Neither tribute, Mona Vanderwaal or Caleb Rivers looked like they would make it out of the Cornucopia.

District 4 was next. Alison knew a little secret about the arena and the District 4 tributes would start off well.

Both of the tributes names were called. Emily Fields had grit determination plastered on her face; Alison thought this was a bit of an act. Emily was like an Amazon girl, tall tanned and she was obviously very fit. Ben Johnson, the male tribute, looked very similar.

"Geez" Ali mused "These district 4 tributes aren't messing around".

District 5 produced the first tributes that were under the age of 15, easy targets.

District 6 came and went much the same as District 5. Perhaps all of the younger competitors would team up. It wouldn't be the first time is the Games history.

District 7 produced another female in the older age group named Jenna Marshall. The male tribute Karl Kim is young, very young. It looks like he had just turned 12 a week ago.

Alison was getting bored. She just wanted to see the blood bath already.

District 8 was up next and a small pixie girl, Aria Montgomery, is the female tribute. Much like Maya in size but definitely not trained for this. The male tribute looked more equipped to handle the Games, Sean Akard.

"Another cutie" Alison smiled.

District 9 was interesting to watch. The female tribute was called but there was no movement in the crowd. Suddenly the camera zoomed in on a cute blonde girl obviously day dreaming looking into the sky. She didn't seem to notice the whispers around her.

"Hanna Marin!" the announcer boomed over the loud speaker, practically shouting to get her attention.

The girl jumped out of her daze and it dawned on her what was happening. Alison loved it; you could see the horror etched on her face.

Hanna looked around for her mum and let out a small cry. Hanna didn't have the ability to pull herself together and look brave; she just stayed planted on the spot, staring at her mum and unable to move. The tears were falling thickly down her face now, everything was blurry. A Peace Keeper had to walk over and drag Hanna onto the stage, where she continued to cry.

Alison clapped with joy at the embarrassing display playing out on her television.

The male tribute obviously wanted District 9 to have some sort of credibility in the Games because when his name was called Noel Kahn smirked and sauntered right up to the stage, ready to get going.

Alison thought Districts 10, 11 and 12 were a bore after watching District 9's spectacle. Although District 11's Paige McCullers and Toby Cavanaugh looked fierce.

The television switched to the Senator who informed the Capitol that they were allowing footage of the tributes training this year for the sponsors. In reality it was to create extra buzz.

Alison yawned. She knew this was going to be the best games ever, her father was in charge on them after all.


	3. The Train Ride

**Disclaimer: I wish. **

**A/N I don't use a Beta for this story so please let me know if there are mistakes you would like me to fix. There are so many characters it's hard to keep track of who has/hasn't interacted. If you would like to read more of a certain couple or character let me know and I will try make it happen. I hope you like the idea and thank you for the reviews :)**

The Train Ride

Due to last year's Games being a disaster the Senator took it upon himself to revamp the process. All participants would catch the same train together; at the very least it would cause some rivalry between the tributes.

The train was at full capacity with 24 tributes, their mentors and staff. It was extremely difficult to plan any sort of strategy or talk about strengths and weaknesses with eager listening ears close by. No one spoke to each other; it seemed they were already in Games mode. Except for Hanna Marin, she sat in the corner of the furthest booth away from the food table in the dining room. Hanna was obviously still distraught.

"How could I be so stupid!" she thought "This wasn't supposed to happen. I have no skill. I'm going to die, in less than a week, I'll be dead".

An anxiety attack was creeping up on Hanna; she didn't even notice the tall boy with chin length hair sit across from her until he coughed to get her attention.

"What?" Hanna seethed. She didn't need anyone other than herself psyching her out.

"Calm down #9, I just brought you over some food" He had a smooth voice.

"I don't accept food from strangers" Hanna tried not to look at the plate but it smelt so good. It was piled with breakfast goods. She hadn't had anything to eat since before the Reaping.

"I'm Caleb, district 3" Caleb held out his hand.

Hanna narrowed her eyes "Well I don't want your pity food".

Caleb let out a small laugh. He continued with "I'm just trying to help. You won't even make it to the Capitol at this rate".

"Good" Hanna murmured.

Caleb looked around shocked; hopefully no one heard that. He thought Hanna was gorgeous and with a high possibility of not living past next week he thought he'd go for it. But he can't risk being heard saying such things, his family would be held responsible, "I'll see you around" he got up and left hastily.

Hanna sighed and it dawned on her what had just happened. In an effort to look like she was not a rebel and is complying with the Games she picked up a croissant from the plate and started eating it. Hanna loved her mum far too much and didn't want Peace Keepers knocking down her door in the morning.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAA

Caleb was not watching where he was going when he ran into fellow tribute Mona Vanderwaal.

"Oops" she giggled "Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure" Caleb knew where this was going.

"We hardly get a chance to strategise around here" Mona complained "I've been thinking, let's team up for the Games, yeah?

Caleb knew Mona well from school. She was a high achiever and very popular, unfortunately she had the worst personality. He didn't see how working with Mona would help him in any way.

"Listen" he didn't want to make an enemy this early on "Let's see how training goes? No promises".

Mona smiled and accepted his answer, after Caleb walked away she shot him a dirty look, he's just a pawn in her master plan.

"Ouch" a voice said behind her.

Mona whipped around to find Jenna, the girl from district 7, walking up behind her.

"Whoever you were giving that look to better watch out" Jenna smirked.

Mona sized the girl up and replied "you know it!"

Jenna shook her head and decided Mona could benefit her game "I'm Jenna".

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAA

Maya St. Germain took her time getting ready for breakfast the first morning on the train. It was very important for her to give off the image that she was small, useless and essentially harmless. She had been trained for this, most District 2 children had. It was extreme and technically not allowed but for Maya's parents it wasn't about the bounty the Victor receives, they just wanted to give her the best chance possible at surviving.

Thankful to get out of wearing a dress Maya chose some loose fitting grey washed out jeans and an oversized v neck knit top, it had thick white and yellow horizontal stripes as the pattern.

"Strategy should be my middle name" Maya mused. To top off her innocent girly look Maya applied a light amount of make up on and styled her hair into loose curls that cascaded over her shoulders.

With one last look in the mirror Maya plastered on a worried expression, she couldn't just look the part, she had to play it too.

Maya stumbled up to the breakfast bar avoiding eye contact with everyone, when she quickly glanced up she saw Nathan giving her a quizzical look. He was the male tribute from District 2; they trained together a few years back. Nathan could ruin all of this for Maya but she knew he wouldn't, he was still infatuated with her and she would use it to her advantage. Plus he needs a strong ally early on too, this helps him.

Without even watching where she was going Maya fell into a booth, looking like a complete klutz, it was perfect. Then she noticed someone sitting across from her. She thought she was being sneaky and looked up through her eyelashes at who it was. Too bad the girl opposite was already staring at her with wide doe like eyes.

"I'm sorry" Maya squeaked.

The girl across from her snapped out of her trance "Are you okay? I'm Emily, District 4".

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAA

Nathan was across the room watching the exchange. He laughed to himself; he should have known Maya would do something crazy like this. She was the top of their class when they trained together. He considered outing her secret but this was too much fun to watch. Anyway he had a crush on Maya since they first met; he needs her in the Games for support and as an ally, until he has to kill her of course. He knew he wouldn't hesitate.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Aria had a late lunch unlike everyone else and took the opportunity to use whatever was in the room to practice some skills. She was knotting table cloths and throwing knives. Aria was aiming for the bread rolls sitting on the food table when she was interrupted.

"Woah, what in Panem happened in here?!" Spencer demanded.

Aria froze. Shit.

"Mad skills though" Spencer added raising her eyebrows.

Aria let down her guard and smiled "thanks, I'm-"

"Aria, District 8" Spencer cut her off "I memorised the welcome booklet. I'm Spencer, District 1"

"Nice to meet you…I guess, you know under the circumstances" Aria awkwardly conversed.

They both found the dark humour in the situation.

Spencer was trying to bulk up before the Games so she wanted second lunch. She strolled over to the chicken pot pie sitting in the heated portable oven.

Aria followed, she hadn't eaten herself yet and was tired from her dining room training.

"Want to know a secret?" Spencer asked.

Aria nodded.

"I can't stand my district partner. He's such a creep" Spencer confessed.

"I got that vibe from him too" Aria agreed. She weighed her options and put the idea out there "want help taking him out?"

Spencer looked up from her meal and their eyes locked, a small smile forming on her lips.


End file.
